Wrestler's Love part 1
by hickgurl
Summary: Casey Remmings is new in the wrestling buisness. Sorry for the crappy name Chris Jericho finally opened up his heart to let someone in. But there's someone lurking in the shadows trying to ruin it. Why? How? part 2 will be up soon.


_**(Starring Chris Jericho)**_

Prologue

Chris Jericho. Nine time Intercontinental Champion. Current holder of the World Heavyweight Championship along with the Intercontinental Championship belt. Everyone knew him, some loved him, and some hated him. Most people knew him for his opinionated way of doing things, and they knew him for his unique style in the ring. Smart people respected and feared him. Dumb ones disrespected him and got their butts whooped in return. Chris was the kind of person that everyone wanted to be around, and someone that people wanted to party with. He was recently divorced, and since then, has gotten more serious and committed to his job. And that's where I come in.

Quick introduction of me: My name is Casey Remmings. I used to be a veterinarian and a writer before I started training to become a wrestler. Don't worry, I'm not gonna bore you with my story of how I became a wrestler, or anything like that. Anyways, I'm 22 years old, and my fiancée and I broke up about a year ago… poor me. That's beside the point, sorry. Anyway, I decided to become a wrestler because I wanted to be somebody… and because I wanted to meet some new people that I've always dreamed of meeting. So I started trying to get in shape. I went from 240 pounds to 150 pounds and from a size 22 in women's to a size 10 in about a year. And at that weight, I'm staying! Anyways, sorry to bore you. Here's what happened during my time at WWE. Hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1

It was my first day on the job working for Vince McMahon at WWE Raw when I met him. I was about to do my first match when he just got done with his. I was watching him during his match in the back, and when I saw him win, I felt something in my heart that made me start to sweat. Yes, I'm talking about Chris Jericho. I had crush on Chris Jericho. When he started to walk to the back, I jumped up from my locker room and started towards the front to talk to him.

He came though the entranceway all sweaty and out of breath, and I just walked to up to him.

"Hi, I'm Casey, the newest member of the Raw Diva Rawster. I just wanted to say good job out there. I thought you did exceptional with your win over Mike Knox." After I said this, I smiled at him. And he smiled back at me and said, "Thank you very much Miss Casey Remmings. And you may be wondering how I know your last name, and I have an answer. I was the one who convinced Vince McMahon to approve you to come here. I thought you would be an exceptional new wrestler. Now lets hope that your wrestling skills are as good as your looks, ma'am." My smile turned to a grin, and I started blushing like crazy. Out of nowhere he winked at me and walked away. I shook my head and went back to my dressing room to get ready for my match against Jillian Hall.

Three… Two… One… POW! My theme music came on, and my song was Sugarland, By Sugarland. "And from Kirbyville, Texas, weighing in at 150 pounds, the newest Raw Diva, Casey Remmings!"

When I started to walk out, people didn't boo me or cheer me. A couple of people clapped. The people closest to me held their hands out, so I went ahead and gave them high fives. One kid couldn't have been over maybe four. And he wanted me to hold him. So I plucked him from the crowd, and hoisted him onto my hip to talk to him. "So how are you today sweetie? What's your name?"

"I'm good. My name is Alex. Who are you?"

"My name is Casey. Nice to meet you Alex. Take care today and have fun!" Then I handed him back to his mom. She had this big smile on her face when I handed her back her kid and shook her hand. I smiled back and continued giving high fives the people and shaking hands. When I finally reached the ring Jillian looked impatient. When I told her good luck and extended my hand for a handshake, she scolded at me and refused to shake my hand. That kind of offended me. I mean, I'm a nice person. Her arrogance made me mad. That's when she whispered in my ear, "We can be friends out of the ring. Meet me in the back after the match and us and a couple of other people can go out for drinks."

I nodded and smiled. Then the bell rung, and when it did she came swinging. I ducked and her face hit the ring post. She whipped around with a surprised look on her face, and I kneed her right in the gut. "Sorry sweetheart. I really am." After I told her this I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder. Finally, I grabbed her by the hair when she was on her back, pulled her up, and slammed my foot on her neck, forcing her head to bounce of the mat. Then I got my pin. After my hand was raised, I walked to the back with people cheering me, and patting me on the back. I was really happy.

While I was cleaning up in my dressing room, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door in a bathrobe to find Chris Jericho holding a rose in his hand on the opposite side of the door. I smiled and let him in.

"I found this growing so I decided to bring it to you."

I took it and smiled again. "Thank you very much. It's beautiful. If you'll excuse me for just a second while I put this in some water and get me some clothes on."

I put the rose in a vase, and then quickly put on my underwear, bra, shirt, and blue jeans. When I went back to where Chris was, he was sitting on the couch in front of the TV waiting on me. After I sat down beside him, he turned the TV on and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. My heart felt like it was going to explode, and I was smiling like an idiot. And the show that was on the television just happened to be _Bones_, my favorite show of all time. I didn't know what to say when Chris Jericho asked me, "Are you dating anyone, because if you are I would feel very uncomfortable right now, because I think that we would make a good couple."

When the thoughts finally formed, I didn't know how to say them so I just sputtered out, "Of course I'm dating someone. And do you wanna know who? YOU!! I am dating you, Chris Jericho."

"What? Okay…" That was Chris's only reply. Then he said, "You may not know this, but I wanna tell you my real name. It's Christopher Keith Irvine. But please, still call me Chris."

"No prob. And my actual name is Casey Ann Remmings."

"Wow, your initials spell out CAR! That's pretty cool. And by the way, do you smoke? And would you be mad at me if I said I did, and I was craving?"

I laughed out loud. "As a matter of fact, I do smoke. Lemme get my pack and we can go outside and smoke together." When I said this, Chris started smiling so big, I thought his teeth would fall out from showing so much.

"How long have you been smoking?" Chris asked me before he lit his cigarette.

"Ever since I was 14, when my friend offered me one. What about you?"

Chris lit his cigarette and replied, "It was my 16th birthday when my dad bought me a cigar. I thought it tasted really good, and when I tried the Marlboro Lite 100s, I fell in love with those. Then I tried the Marlboro Reds and fell in love with them. Finally I found the Marlboro Menthol and that's the kind I smoke now."

"I smoke the same kind." When I said that, I produced a full pack from my purse, along with a half a pack that was all crumpled. I took one from the crumpled pack, and asked him for a light. After the cigarette was lit, I took a puff and flicked the end off. Then I spat. "I wish I wouldn't have started cuz now I can't stop."

"Ditto."

We stood there in the parking lot for 15 minutes after we finished our cigarettes talking. Finally, the day's events were taking effects on my head.

"I hate to cut this short, Chris, but I'm getting a little bit tired."

"Don't worry, so am I. Hey, I have a very sudden question. Since we're both going to the same place tomorrow, why don't you pack your stuff tonight and stay in my room with me? I could use the company."

I smiled and shook my head yes. This was really a weird night.

As I packed my things, my mind began to wander back to the days before I turned 18. I remembered my friends, my family. I remembered the day I caught my ex-fiancée cheating on me with my best friend. And I remembered watching from the sidelines as I lost the one thing I wanted back more than anything- my virginity.

All of a sudden my train of thought was interrupted when Chris walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. That's when I realized something about him- he was a very affectionate person. I stopped packing and turned around. I was so tempted to kiss him, but I didn't. I just hooked my fingers in his belt loops and laid my head on his chest with a sigh. And when I looked up, he kissed me. I was so surprised that I backed up. Then I tackled him and kissed him back. We both landed on the bed laughing. Then he lingered over me, kissing me so gentle I shivered. I knew in the back of my mind what was gonna happen, so I just let it.

First, off came the shirts, then the shoes, the pants, the socks. Finally, off came the rest of the clothes. That's when I got kinda scared because I didn't know if I was ready yet. But as soon as I looked into his eyes, I got ready. In his eyes I saw a hunger for love and understanding; I saw sheer determination, and the hope of pleasure. For some reason I saw me. And I liked it.

When I smiled and nodded my head, he picked me up off the bed and held me there. That's when I got an idea. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. Then I kissed him as passionately as I could. He twirled me around in a circle and then sat me back down on the bed as I kissed him again.

Then we made love. It wasn't sex, not at all. I could feel every movement of his body, every muscle twitch, every penetration, and every breath he took. At one time I had an orgasm so intense that we both fell onto the floor in a heap. And I GIGGLED.

When we finally got back on the bed, I was itching for more. And apparently so was he, because he jumped right back on that train. When it was finally over with, I was completely exhausted and out of breath. So was he. I turned to face him, and he was grinnin' from ear to ear. That made me… giggle. And he started laughing so hard I thought he was gonna throw up. And in return, I flew across the bed and snuggled up against him to sleep.

Next Morning

I woke up with the sun on my face and looked over to find an empty bed. I got up, put some clothes on, grabbed my pack of cigarettes and went outside to find Chris smoking a cigarette on the back of his blue sports car.

I jumped up beside him and lit mine. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" I asked this with a concerned look on my face.

"Oh, I'm alright. Just thinking about what we're gonna do from here."

"Chris, I care for you. When I was growing up, I idolized you. Plus, I had the biggest crush on you from the moment you got into that ring. And what do you mean, 'what we're gonna do from here?'"

"I mean what I said. Casey, you're only the third person I've slept with, not counting my ex wife. I don't count her for anything anyway. The only good thing I got out of the relationship was my kids."

"I know what you mean, Chris. I promise I'll be faithful. And you don't have to worry about a thing with me. I'm here with you, and for you." I smiled at him, and we stole a kiss while smoking a cigarette.

Chapter 2

After Chris and I were all packed, it was time to go to the airport to go to Ireland for a show. I can't remember the name of the town now, but I remember it was really pretty there, and the food was excellent. Plus, the people there were really nice, and had accents like Finlay.

On the plane, I wound up falling asleep on Chris. When I awoke, people were staring, and Chris was smiling. I didn't know what to say when Chris grabbed my hand and kissed it. So I just gave him a peck on the lips. That's when everyone went, "Awww…" And he returned the favor with a French kiss, and everyone was gasping with shock.

After we finally stopped, I looked up to find Jillian Hall standing over us with a video camera and a smile. I got kinda mad, and to make matters worse, she blurted out, "Smile! This is going on my my space. People are gonna freak out when they find out Chris Jericho has a new girlfriend!"

Chris laughed and retorted, "Well, I guess you got me back for posting that video of you and Umaga making out on MY my space."

Jillian got this look of sheer hate on her face, and just stomped off to the back of the plane in tears and screamed, "I was drunk, gimme a break!" When she said this, everyone laughed, including me and Chris.

"**We were young and free in my Cherokee, scared to death  
you had your head leaned back  
your toes on the glass, watermelon red**

**I remember what song was playing', that it was raining'  
the time, the day, the month, the year  
the sweat, the steam, the urge, the fear  
there's nothing' about that long wet, sweet September, I don't remember…"**

That's the song that was playing on my MP3 player when we rolled onto the airport lane in Tampa, Florida. Chris and I were the last wrestlers on the plane, and I was ready to get off. So I just asked Chris if I could stay with him until the next wrestling event. After he said yes, I gave him a reward kiss, and some girl behind us cleared her throat, tapped me on the shoulder, and said, "Do you MIND at all? I mean, you just asked Chris Jericho if you could stay at his house. Are you some kind of whore? Don't you know that he's got a girlfriend? That Casey girl… I think. Gosh. That's just rude ya know."

I got mad. I didn't even know this bitch and I already didn't like her. "Of course I know he's got a girlfriend, you bimbo. I'm her. And my name IS Casey Remmings. So why don't you just mind your own business? And I bet the only reason why you even said anything is because you wanna get in his pants. And I've floated that boat before, and it was wonderful. So not a chance, tramp. And I'm no whore. For your info I've been with a total of two people so top that city slicker!"

The lady looked like I had just slapped her in the face, especially when I called her a city slicker. "Well you must be a city slicker too since you're dating one."

That royally pissed me off. "Excuse me, but I'm from Southeast Texas, and I have a black belt in skinning things, INCLUDING BUFFALO! I know how to smoke a cigarette using only my nose, and my favorite sport besides wrestling is mid pit racing. Of course, you wouldn't know what that was, since you ain't from Texas. And I can't help it if I love city slicking muscled wrestlers!"

Chris glanced at me with a grin, and the lady got up and went to the front of the plan. Finally, I had shown someone what I was made of.

Chapter 3

When we finally got off of the plane, I was tired, sleepy, and I was craving a cigarette. I went ahead and smoked one in the car with Chris. He wound up stealing one of mine, because his pack ran out.

When we got to his house, I was amazed at what I saw. 500 acres of pure and untouched land, a two story house, and an indoor swimming pool with a Jacuzzi. I ran inside, put my clothes in the washer, and jumped into the salt water pool- buck naked. When Chris saw me, he jumped in, clothes and all, and stripped in the pool. Luckily, Chris had no near neighbors to see what we were doing and about to do.

All of a sudden, he went to the shallow end of the pool and pressed a button. When he did, music started playing and a disco ball started rotating around in a circle. I started laughing when Chris started dancing.

That's when he motioned for me to come to him. When I did, he lifted me out of the water and threw me backwards. I came out of the water laughing, and swam back to where Chris was. And when I jumped at him, he moved to the side, and I fell into the water again. When I came up for air, I found his arms wrapped around me so gentle and strong.

I didn't know what to do from there, so I just closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck backwards and laid my head on his chest. My eyes opened wide when I felt something very peculiar itching between my legs, and I whirled around to stop from getting butt fucked.

I shivered when Chris kissed my neck. "Wanna get in the hot tub?" He whispered so softly in my ear. Then he kissed my neck again… "Sure." I murmured.

After we both got out of the pool area, Chris carried me the 30 or 40 feet to the hot tub and sat me down on the edge. He brushed my hair back and kissed me again.

That's when I got an idea. I pushed Chris into the hot tub and bailed in after him. We both laughed as we came up for air.

Chris was laughing so hard it wasn't funny, so I just kissed him. It made him stop laughing for a second, and when he started laughing again, I kissed him harder. That made him stop laughing altogether, and he put his hand on my neck to pull me closer.

My boobs were pressed up against his chest, my arms around his neck, my legs wrapped around his waist.

In the scalding waters of the hot tub, Chris and I made love. The music was playing the right kind of beat, the disco ball was projecting the right kind of lights, and my heart was falling in love with Chris Jericho. And this time, I wasn't scared; I as actually needing this to work. Each moment that we were in the Jacuzzi, my feelings grew stronger. Each thrust of his hips, each kiss from his lips, each muscle movement drove me crazy.

When I was finally able to take over, Chris was sitting down in the corner of the hot tub looking tired and very relaxed. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked in an exhausted tone.

"Oh yeah. Still needing you, though."

"Then come over here and I'll give you a back rub. Better yet, I'll come over there."

As I inched towards Chris, he met me in the middle. I went around him and gently started massaging his neck, shoulders, and finally his back. As I massaged his back, I moved closer and kissed his neck. Finally I just wrapped my arms around his stomach, set my head on his back, and we talked; we talked about what we did before wrestling, about our childhood, our lost loves, and most importantly, we talked about us- us and our future.

The next day was spent getting things washed and repacked so we wouldn't have to do it later. It took three loads of clothes and a bottle of Clorox to get the stuff smelling halfway decent. We only had four days off, and we had already pooped off one and we were working on our second.

After we finished packing, Chris took me to a really nice restaurant, where everything was really expensive. The waiter knew Chris very well, because he shook his hand and spoke to him by name. I found out later that they had gone to school together. After we got a table and sat down, Chris ordered a 50 dollar bottle of wine, along with a twenty dollar meal that consisted of one lobster and some stuffed crab. I settled for a lobster and some crawfish, which cost 15 dollars. We wound up paying 90.47, along with a 5 dollar tip for the waiter.

Later, I asked Chris how he could afford all of that stuff, and he pulled out a wad of cash; mostly hundreds and twenties. I laughed and said, "You're rich!"

He laughed back and replied, "Wait till you get paid. You'll be rich too. When I started out, I made 600 dollars a match and 400 dollars for an appearance on any show."

My eyes widened, because that's the same deal I have. When I told him, he chuckled and said, "Told ya. We get paid this coming up Monday, so you'll get 1200 dollars."

That's when I got a phone call. "Hello Vince. How are you today?"

"I'm good Casey. Thanks for asking. And I know you're over at Chris's house, so can you please put me on loudspeaker so I can tell the both of you this?"

I did, and gave the okay. "Okay, don't forget that this coming up Monday is the WWE draft. And I decided to draft you both to ECW so you guys won't be split up. I figured that that would be better than one of you on Raw, one of you on ECW. Plus, you both get a 100 dollar raise if you accept it."

Chris and I both yelled out, "Deal!" at the same time, and it was really funny. All of us talked to each other for a while longer, and when we got off of the phone, Chris was smiling from ear to ear. We were both extremely happy, partly because we would have a whole new fan base.

Chapter 4

Chris was in the hot tub when I got back from town. He wasn't naked, but close to it; all he was wearing was some swimming trunks, and he looked kinky. So I set the groceries in the house and changed into my bikini. I grabbed the stereo and my mixed CD on the way out. Quietly, I snuck outside and plugged everything in and got situated with the CD. Chris jumped when I pressed play, and Mark Chestnut belted from the speakers. When he saw me, he smiled and motioned for me to get in. I smiled and slid slowly into the hot tub.

"Don't look so scared. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Chris said this and looked away.

"Yeah, I know. But the only way you've seen me is either naked or in actual clothes."

"So? You look hot in a bikini. Stop worrying."

I smiled at him and scooted close enough to kiss him. Then I wiggled around and put my legs in his lap.

"Who's gotta worry now?"

"Oh, that's hot."

"Do ya wanna know what's even hotter?" I looked at Chris with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Oooh, what?"

"You… and me… in the bedroom… with no clothes… and toes curling… and the curtains pulled shut… doing the dirty the rest of the day, just us."

"Oh, that is hot. Wanna go to the bedroom?"

"Sure. Will ya carry me?"

"Absolutely."

Chris picked me up in his arms while sitting down, and I just let him. We stayed sitting down for about 5 minutes, just making out. When it was about to get nasty, Chris stood up, and bolted to the bedroom. He stripped so fast it was unreal. Then he undid my top and I took off my bottoms.

He was on top of me before I could blink. I started shaking with anticipation before we even began. When he finally gave into his urge, my hips went up, my toes curled, and I moaned. When I did, Chris sped up and kissed me. I grabbed his back and pushed it down, as to get more in. He got the hint and went a little slower.

We rolled over and over in the bed, winding up on the floor. And we continued there. Then we stood up, and did it against the wall. When we finished, we were in the bathtub. I don't really know how we got there, but when we stood up all sweaty and breathing hard, the shower curtain was on the floor and the bedroom was a mess. That was AMAZING!

I woke up early the next morning to find Chris sitting awake on the edge of the bed. I scooted up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "Whatcha thinkin' bout?"

"Ah, I'm just worrying, that's all."

"How long've you been up?"

"I never went to sleep."

"You should try it sometime. It's hard to do sometimes but it's worth the effort."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"What's wrong, Chris? And don't tell me nothing, because you don't sulk for anything. It has to be something. Don't lie to me either."

"Damn. You really are worrying about me aren't you?"

"Damn right I'm worrying about you; it's my job, remember?"

"I thought you're job was wrestling!"

"Smart ass. Now tell me what's wrong, please!"

"Fine. I got a phone call from my ex wife a couple of hours ago. She said that one of the twins has pneumonia, and she's in ICU all the way in Arizona."

My eyes downcasted towards the ground. I had nothing to say to that, for once. So I made up something. "She's gonna make it, ya know. There's nothing to worry about; I'm sure she's gonna be okay."

"Cheyenne is my baby girl, though. One of my baby girls. They'll both be four this July. What if one of my babies doesn't make it? I couldn't live with myself if one of my babies died."

"Don't talk like that, Chris. And I know what you're thinking; what if one of your kids dies and you're not able to say goodbye. I'll tell you what… This coming up week we'll be in Phoenix, Arizona. Whatever hospital you're kid is in, why don't we stop by there and see how she is?" Chris smiled at this idea and nodded his head.

And with that, we visited Chris's little girl in the hospital three days later.

"Daddy, is that you?" Cheyenne asked with a cough as Chris and I walked into the room where Chris's sick daughter laid. A short ways away I saw a pretty woman, Chris's ex wife, his son Ash, and his other daughter Sierra.

"Yeah, honey, it's daddy. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, daddy. My tummy and my chest hurts though. The doctor said that I can go home soon though. I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too honey."

That's when Chris went over to the bed and hugged his daughter. Then he went around to the rest of his kids and gave them hugs and a kiss. His ex wife was staring at me with this cold, unmoving face that SCARED me.

"Everyone, this is Casey, my girlfriend." Chris introduced me to everyone, and Sierra came up to me and gave me a hug. "Are you gonna be my new step mommy? I saw you on Raw a couple of days ago. You're good."

"Why thank you, Sierra. And I might be one day." I replied and smiled at the young girl.

"So how've you been, Jessica?" Chris looked at his ex wife and smiled.

With an unmoving glance, she said, "I've had better days."

I got this uncomfortable chill, so I asked Chris, "Do you want me to go in the hall so you two can talk? I can take the kids to the Cafeteria."

Jessica looked me dead in the eyes and told me, "Sweetie, I appreciate your help, but Chris and I will go out in the hall to talk. I would appreciate it if you would just stay in here and talk to the kids for a couple of minutes. You seem very nice."

"Okay and thank you."

She nodded, and Chris followed her out the door.

Even with the door shut I could hear her yelling at him. "How dare you bring her here? Did you do that just to rub it in my face? Oh, the moment the divorce is final, you go out and find a tramp to take my place, is that it?"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who wanted the divorce. And Casey isn't a tramp. She's a good person. And at least I came by! It's more than you ever done for me! Those kids may be ours, but as soon as they turn 18, I won't be held down by you anymore! Better yet, just to make you happy I'll pay for their colleges too. Would that shut your mouth? I didn't come here to get into a fight. I came by because I was worried about Cheyenne, so don't you even start anything here."

"Whatever Chris. I think you should leave."

"Fine! Be that way, you're nothing to me anyways. The only thing you're good for is making babies!"

"Take it back!"

"Not a chance, bitch."

That's when I heard the door start to open and I jumped out of the way. Chris said goodbye to his children and we both left.

Chapter 5

Chris barely spoke to me as we left the hospital. I knew that he was thinking, because he had that zoned out look on his face. Of course, I could understand why he was upset. And I knew that he would tell me what he was feeling when he was ready. We didn't talk for almost two hours, and it was killing me.

At the last red light before we got to his house, I couldn't bear the silence anymore, so I grabbed Chris's hand and told him, "It's gonna be okay."

"I know… I know…"

"Lemme guess, you know that it's gonna be okay, but you're not sure how or when that's gonna be. But soon, it's gonna be okay."

"Exactly, Casey. I want it to be okay now; I've been through enough hell with this divorce, and now she's degrading you and trying to keep me away from kids when I need them. They're my babies, all three of them. Especially my little Cheyenne and Sierra."

I smiled at him as we pulled into the house. "I don't know how to comfort you Chris, except for to be there. And I'm here, I'll always be here. I believe in what we have, and I believe in you. And you're not gonna lose your kids. No matter what happens, your children are always gonna need their daddy."

Chris sighed. "Hopefully Jessica can see that and let me hold onto them."

"If she saw in you what I see in you, then yeah she will."

"Thanks, Casey; I needed that pep talk." Chris bent over the seat and kissed my forehead, and we went inside to snuggle on the couch and watch a scary movie to try to cover up the events of the day.

"What are you talking about? I start ECW this Tuesday? That's not even right. I have to wrestle Mark Henry, and I still have to work Tuesday, too? Who am I gonna wrestle then? Kane?"

I could hear someone on the other line make a sarcastic remark, and then Chris saying, "You're kidding right? I can't wrestle Mark Henry and then Khali in that period of time. Please, lemme wrestle someone like… Colin Delaney Tuesday or something."

Then there was a pause. "Thank you." I heard Chris hang up the phone, and I ran into the kitchen and acted like I was about to make dinner.

"I know you heard." Chris came in and sat a pack of cigarettes down on the table. "I saw you…"

My face got red. "Sorry, but your conversations are always dramatic. It's interesting."

"It's okay. You're interesting too, especially when you're talking to your friends from Texas and they're on loudspeaker… It's so hilarious hearing their accents."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You're so pretty in an apron…"

I sighed and looked down at my outfit. I felt so out of place…

"You're so loving…You knows that right?"

"Yeah, I know. And do you know I love you?"

"You do?"

"Of course."

"…I love you too."

"Good."

I smiled, and Chris kissed my forehead. "And since you're dressed for cooking, why don't you make dinner?"

I rolled my eyes and made something to make him happy.

Monday came so quickly. Before I knew it, it was my turn to go out there and fight for Raw. What I didn't know is who I was fighting. And that scared me. All of a sudden, Cherry came out, and I didn't know whether to be relieved or scared to death. She had a microphone in her hand, and she was walking kinda fast towards the ring. "Hand Casey a microphone please."

Lillian Garcia handed me a microphone and I said thank you. I still had no idea what was going on.

"Okay, you're wondering why I'm out here, right? I mean, I'm from Smackdown. And you know how Raw and Smackdown has its issues. Well, I'm perfectly fine with all of the wrestlers on Raw- except for you. I just don't like you; it's nothing personal… Well, actually, it is."

My blood started to boil as I asked, "And what might that be?"

"You stole the one thing I want."

As I realized what she meant, I got pissed. "Chris? You think I stole Chris from you? He was never yours!"

"That's what everyone says, but we had a fling going on at one time before you showed up. And when you came, you ruined it! You took him from me!"

"If I took him from you, then he was never yours to begin with. And let me tell you something, missy. Chris isn't property. So don't you dare talk about him like he is. He isn't yours, he isn't mine. Yeah, we're going out. But until we get married, I don't own him. And you damn sure don't. So the best thing you can do is back the hell off!"

I stepped forward as I said this last part, and forced Cherry to fall down and out of the ring. The roar of the crowd was so intense, I could barely hear the entrance music of my actual opponent, from ECW, which I lost to. I acted crushed when Chris was drafted to ECW. He ran out to the ring to me and I pretended to cry into his shoulder. He told me that he loved me and that everything was gonna be okay, and I said I loved him too, and we both walked to the back.

During Chris's match, he acted like he actually wanted to win, but he lost. That's when my name popped up on the screen, and I ran out there and jumped onto him and knocked him down. Everyone laughed, and Mark Henry just shook his head. I gave Mark a hug and Chris and I once again walked to the back.

Chapter 6

After the show was over, a few of us wrestlers decided to go out and celebrate our new positions in the WWE. In our little group was Chris, me, Evan Bourne, Mark Henry, Kofi Kingston, Mickie James, Maria, John Cena, Matt Hardy, and for some reason Ken Kennedy. We all went to some bar in Tulsa, Tennessee, and it was really creepy, because it wasn't just any bar, it was a SINGING bar.

We all had a really big corner booth, and I was squished tight on the end with Chris beside me, and piled beside him was Matt, beside him was Maria, beside her was Kofi. On the other side was John, then Evan, then Mickie, then Kenneth, and lastly was Mark. We were all picking on Mickie and John, because they were the only two from Raw that actually won. Then someone got the bright idea to start singing, I'm a Survivor, and we all started cracking up with laughter. About three beers into the evening, everyone was a little bit drunk, and someone dared me to go up to the stage and sing. So I did. When I finally got up to the stage, I could see my table in the back trying to hold back laughter. So I said into the microphone, "I'm gonna say something that our band director said at band camp my eight grade year before I begin… Olay everyboday! Anyways, the song I'm gonna sing is called She Ain't the Cheatin' Kind by Brooks 'N Dunn. I know I ain't a good singer, and I apologize for that. My buddies in the back are already bettin' that!"

Everyone started laughing and I cued the music to play. I tried my best to sing the cords right, and by the time the song was over, I was out of breath and I was laughing my ass off. So was everyone else… And I was happy. My last sentence was, "Chris, your turn!"

When Chris came to the stage I said, "Oh my goodness everybody, its Chris Jericho!!"

Everyone was amazed that he was here, and I was shocked at his musical talent.

Next up was John Cena; everyone knew that he could rap. I wasn't that into rap music, except for John's music. I learned that night that John was the kind of person that didn't get to show off his musical talent that much anymore, which sucked, because he had a lot to give to the music business. Everyone started cheering when he went on stage and sung his theme song 'Time is Now', and bowed out gracefully.

After everyone had their turn on stage, we decided to leave and go back to the hotel that we were supposed to stay at for ECW. Since Maria was the only one who didn't have anything to drink, we all decided to let her drive the bus. And when we got to the hotel, we made so much noise that the hotel manager came into the hallway and asked us to be a little bit quieter.

John, who was the drunkest, popped up, "Yes sir, we'll try to be as quieter as possibible. And if we disturb you again, please do not hesitate to come in to room 345a and tell me to shut the fuck up. You guys, I'm going to bed before I make an idiot of myself. Goodnight."

"GOODNIGHT, JOHN!" Everyone screamed, and Mickie followed John into his room after whispering something into his ear.

Maria was latched to Matt Hardy's side, and they soon departed with a smirk. Chris, me, Mark, Kofi, Ken, and Evan were left there looking at Matt and Maria in awe, and when they went into Matt's room, we all burst out laughing.

"Since when did they become an item?" Ken asked with an upset look on his face.  
Evan replied, "I have no idea, but that sucks for all of the other guys in the locker rooms. And since when did you have a crush on Maria? Are you and your wife having troubles?"

Ken shot back, "Well, you could call it problems, since I hadn't been laid in three months."

I suppressed a giggle, and then I couldn't help it. "I'm so sorry, Ken. That's really sad."

"Are you downing me, woman?"

"What, no! I would never do that! You have no idea how much I idolized you when I was younger. Outside of this geezer here, you were my favorite wrestler of all time. You're like, a city slickin' version of my cousin Billy, Jr., aka Little Man."

"Oh. Hey!" Everyone laughed again, and I realized that I just burned Mr. Kennedy.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. You guys, stop laughing; it's not funny. Seriously."

Ken looked at me funny and shook his head. "I knew I couldn't tell you guys a personal problem. And when's the last time you got laid, Miss. Remmings?"

"About three days ago, actually." I smirked at Chris and kissed him on the cheek. Then I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around his side.

"Well you guys, I'm so glad that this is personal share night. Why don't we all go to mine and Casey's room and ask the rest of our questions? My feet hurt."

"AGREED!" Everyone yelled at the same time, and we all laughed again.

When we walked into the room, I looked around. I saw a huge bed, a dresser, a desk with two chairs, and a room that led to the bathroom, plus a table with some chairs and a microwave. We all grabbed a chair and gathered around in a circle in the middle of the room.

Evan started first. "Okay, the way this works is one of us asks a question. Then someone volunteers to answer it. After that person answers it, it'll go in clockwise order and everyone else will answer the question. Does that sound fair?"

Everyone nodded, and Evan said, "Kofi, why don't you ask the first question?" Kofi nodded, and asked, "Okay, where's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

I raised my hand, and kept making noises. "Ooh, ooh, pick me! The weirdest place I ever had sex was in the restroom at the doctor's office. When we came out, there were no more patients in the waiting room. I guess we made too much noise."

Then it was Kenneth's turn. "The weirdest place I ever had sex was in my parent's house in the bathtub."

That's when there was a knock on the door. I took liberty upon myself to get up and answer it. It just happened to be Maria, Matt, John, and Mickie. I let them in and explained what was going on, and they decided to join in.

Next it was Mark's turn. I hid my laughter as he told us that the weirdest place he had sex was on the toilet.

John told us the weirdest place he'd ever had sex was in an airplane. Maria's was in her sister's apartment- with her sister's boyfriend. Mickie told us that the weirdest place she'd ever had sex was in the river.

Evan said that his was backstage in his locker room with his girlfriend before the show. Matt said his was in a boat, and Kofi's was in his salt water swimming pool. Finally, it was Chris's turn. "So Chris…" I look at Chris and winked.

"Well… the weirdest place I've ever had sex was in the closet. Things kept falling on me and my ex-wife."

Everyone laughed, and John said, "Nice man, real nice."

"Better than an airplane!"

"At least we could feel a breeze!"

"Hey you guys, I take it back, the weirdest place I've ever had sex was in my pasture- in a deer stand- surrounded by cows!"

Everyone fell silent, and Ken piped up, "Was it fun?"

"Yes it was. You should try it some time. It's very suspenseful. Especially when a cow moos and you think you're caught."

My lips puckered, and I busted out laughing. No one else laughed; I was all alone on that one.

I woke up at about 9 o'clock the next morning, and Chris was still sleeping. I smiled that for once he slept later than me. I tried to creep quietly out of bed, but he stirred, and sat upright. I laughed out loud because of his hair. One side was okay, but the other side looked like a porcupine had tried to give him a makeover. And I told him just that, too.

"You're just mean to me. I have no idea why I even put up with you."

I shot back, "Because you can be just as mean. Sweetie, sometimes I'm mean and I don't realize that I am mean. I'm sorry."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I know; I'm sorry too. By the way, in a deer stand in your pasture? With cows around? That's kinda funky. Canadians don't have that kind of… undignified sex."

"Oh yeah, closet boy?"

"When we have sex, I'm gonna remind you of that."

"You moan like a woman! Take a Midol, sweetie."

"I ran out yesterday."

I laughed. "I love you; and I'm glad we can joke around like this. My friend Elizabeth would have freaked out and had a bitch fit if I told her that."

"Freaked out about which part?" Chris asked this and laughed.

"You have no idea…" I laughed back.

Then we got out of bed, got dressed, and went about our day like nothing had happened.

Chapter 7

That night, I was to come out and address everyone on mine and Chris's relationship. I looked at the script and noticed that Cherry was supposed to come out and interrupt me. I rolled my eyes, and went to her locker room. As I was about to knock, I heard her talking to someone, and I had a feeling who it was.

"Chris, please. Let me show you how I feel. I mean, I know so much more than Casey does, it's unreal. Besides, she's so young… do you really want that weight on your shoulders?"

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing? Listen, the reason I came over here was to tell you to stop all of this. I really care for Casey, and she cares for me. So please, just don't try to get involved with me again; I'm not interested in you like that. You're a sweet person and I've known you a long time, but I just don't feel the same way about you as you do me. Can we just be friends?"

I felt relieved at what I was hearing. At least I knew he could say no to temptation.

"Chris, I don't want to just be friends. I wanna kiss you under the moonlight and make passionate love to you in your hot tub-"

"Cherry, it's not gonna happen. Listen, I gotta go; please, please, please… don't make a big scene tonight."

To cover up that I had been listening, I knocked on the door. There was silence for a couple of seconds and then the door opened.

Chris smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I'll explain later, hon."

I nodded, and watched him go. "Cherry, can we talk for a couple of minutes?" I asked.

Cherry nodded, and I shut the door.

"Cherry, first and foremost I would like to apologize to you if I am hurting you by dating Chris. I really love him though. And although there may be some awkward moments in what I'm about to suggest, why don't we become friends?"

Cherry looked at me with a blank expression, and said, "While Chris was just in here, we had passionate sex on the couch that you're sitting on, and so I don't think that the friendship would work out."

"I heard what you two said and Chris was denying anything to do with you! He wanted to just be friends too! You're just lied to me when I was trying to be nice, and I don't even know why!"

"Because I don't like you!"

"Then bye!"

"Fine!"

Then I stormed out of the room and I went to mine until the show began.

After the show was over, Chris and I met up at in the parking lot and drove off to catch our plane back home. Chris saw me and smiled. When I walked up to him, he took my hands and kissed me so hard that I almost fell backwards.

"Wow, what was that for?" I asked, stunned.

"I felt like it, that's what it was for."

"Okay, I guess that's a good enough reason." I said this and laid my head on Chris's chest. "Cherry upsets me alot. The next time she lies to me, I'm gonna request a match with her. And by the way, I don't wanna know what you were talking to Cherry about; that's your business."

What I was really thinking was, 'I am so scared to know the truth… I don't know if she's lying, or if I should go with what I heard. Oh God, why must you torture me with heartache and wonder and curiosity?'

The entire plane ride, I didn't know what to say. I was kind of afraid to say anything, because I have a history of not only putting my foot in my mouth, but swallowing my whole damn leg. So to pass the time, I bummed a headphone from Chris and we listened to his iPOD until I fell asleep on his shoulder with my mind full of thoughts and my heart full of wonder.

END OF PART 1

**_Author's Note: Sorry it ended so ubrubtly. I will try to write part 2 and get it up here in the next week or so, or whenever I get the chance. Towards the end there, I didn't have any clue what to write, so I just came up with a sentence. And I know that Cherry's the good gal of the Smackdown divas, but I figured that she needed to be evil for a change...lol. Please, don't take any offense to this story, I really don't mean any harm when I write. It's just for entertainment purposes, and because I like doing it. Here lately I've been so busy with marching band I haven't had time to write. Ooooh, I know what I'm gonna do another story on- a wrestler being in band as a kid! Hahahaha... that's kinda funny. Oh well... Thank you guys for reading this stuff that I write and reviewing. I enjoy reading them, and I'll write back to you ASAP. _**


End file.
